


You Can't Call Me Crazy

by ZeraHenna



Series: the Haze [3]
Category: The Haze - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeraHenna/pseuds/ZeraHenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Happiness is centered<br/>around the circle of whats wrong<br/>as we spin in lazy circles<br/>and drift into a lull</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crazy

Happiness is centered  
around the circle of whats wrong  
as we spin in lazy circles  
and drift into a lull

Poison served with care  
is what they deal with here  
with wide wolfish smiles  
and plastic teacups filled with blood

You cant call me crazy  
no  
you cant  
for I will not forgive  
we will not forget

Blood and a tangled hapless screams  
we serve you on a plate  
who will recreate  
as you stare blankly and do not see

You wont call me crazy  
no  
you wont  
for I will not forget  
and we will not forgive

You see we've tried everything  
and we still do not respond  
mommy and daddy  
are in the backyard playing dead

Smile all you want, this is not a fantasy  
eyes in jars on the middle shelf  
be careful when you bleed  
you can hear the pad of feet on the floor of concrete

You didn't call be crazy  
no  
you didn't

His and mine and yours  
whose are they anymore?  
Eyes are glazed and dead  
as we sing come play with me

Happiness is centered  
around the circle of whats wrong  
as we spin in lazy circles  
and drift into a lull


	2. Demise

My hands hesitate  
as I reluctantly create  
the thing that will be my demise.  
With eyes wide,  
lips parted in horror--  
what have I done?  
Its too late,  
the deed is done.  
And I wait in stony silence,  
regret washing over my face.

*

I have created a monster within me.  
I refuse to cultivate a single happy ending  
for my doomed creation.  
It starts out happy,  
as I clumsily type a page  
but soon fills with a dark grim  
and the death of the thing I hold most dear.  
The worst part of I all  
is the way my fingers fly at such a rate  
so fast and nimble and ready  
the darker the story gets.

*

My whole body shakes as I curl up  
and wonder what I have done.  
It was so simple--  
second nature.  
I thought it would be fun.  
Only I can hear my bitter biting laughter  
as I think upon that past me's innocent idea.  
Lets create something.  
It will be fun.  
Lots and lots of fun.

*

My feet find flooring but my eyes see only  
a blurred version of the world.  
I am ruined and wrecked beyond repair--  
and I have no one but me to blame for it.  
Little things in life fall apart in front of my eyes,  
trains and coffee, songs and things from my childhood  
couches and booths and rainbows  
all broken and impossible to be fixed.  
And I try, almost desperately  
I try so hard to fix it all  
but I find that it is impossible.

*

Tears spring up as I gaze at a lampshade  
and type out  
\--just one more thing--  
that will ruin yet another place or idem for me.  
And my gaze flickers to a drawing  
of my creation  
and for reasons unknown to me,  
and possibly the universe,  
I smile.  
Its been so much fun,  
I whisper.  
But its time to say goodbye.

*

Of course I lied.  
I could never say goodbye,  
no matter how many times I try.


End file.
